


ghost stories

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Desk Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, also i had to repost this cuz i fucked up lol, bottom shane......who woulda thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Do you tell ghost stories after sex?"





	ghost stories

If you had told past Shane Madej that he would work as a cohost to an internet web series involving ghosts and crime stories, he would have scoffed. If you had told past Shane Madej he would fall in love with his soon-to-be cohost and soon-to-be best friend, he would have laughed. If you had told past Shane Madej that said best friend would  _fuck him on the desk of their video set_ , he would have just about died of laughter.

It wasn't the thought of having a same-sex partner that was laughable. In his years, he had felt attracted to and been with both men and women, and had a fine time with both. It was the cliché of the best friends falling in love. It was the wacky idea of silly spectres (though crime was cool). It was  _desk sex._

* * *

 

"Do you tell ghost stories after sex?"

Shane and Ryan were up to their usual filming— After all, the new episode of True Crime was set to be released on Friday, and Shane would be lying if he claimed he hadn't been itching to be just in a room with his boyfriend.

The two were not moved in together— Though, discussions of it have arisen between them before— and due to their busy work schedules it was often times hard to see each other outside of work. Them's the breaks, he supposed.

"That's for me and my lovers to know."

Ryan cast him a look from the corner of his eyes, just enough to not make it obvious to anybody watching but enough to where a small flicker of heat alighted in his abdomen.

* * *

 

"Why did you even...  _ah,_ bring lube on set— Mmm, Ryan..."

Ryan laughed as he quirked his fingers a certain direction, causing Shane to moan into the air where he was bent over their desk. His pants and underwear were bunched up around his knees, shirt slightly pulled up. 

Ryan, however, remained mostly clothed with the exception of his dick having been guided out from his fly. Asshole.

"Are you  _complaining?_ I thought you wanted to see if I told ghost stories after sex." Ryan jested easily, as if three of his digits weren't caressing the soft walls of his significant other, and Shane let out a snort.

"Yeah, okay— oh— sure, but the fact you have lube on you is kind of hinting towards the fact that maybe you  _wanted_ to fuck me over our desk?" Shane proceeded to grumble, giving a soft whine when Ryan's digits pulled out of him.

"Maybe it's a big ol' fantasy of mine. You don't know that. Don't be rude to me." Ryan teased, the familiar 'pop' of the small bottle of lubricant echoing in the empty set, which was followed by the soft squelching noise of Ryan slicking his cock.

Shane went to retort as expected, but was cut off when he felt the head of his lover's cock pressed against his entrace. He wanted it. He was  _hungry_ for it. He didn't know what Ryan had done to him to make him like this, but it happened every time, and man, he just wanted to get fucked.

It didn't take long for Shane to adjust to his boyfriend's girth settled within his body, and he let out a whimper when Ryan began to rock his hips, careful to not inflict pain when really, all Shane wanted was to be used. It really wouldn't be that hard, pun not intended.

"Y'know, mmn, R-Ryan, you could go a little faster," Shane chuckled out, reaching a hand behind him to grip Ryan's thigh as if it would help him out in his quest to get fucked. "Come on, ba—  _Fuck!"_

The shorter man had chosen that time to ram into him, going from a slow and steady pace to a hard, deep penetration. Shane couldn't hold back his moans and whimpers and whines after that, hazel-hued eyes squeezing shut and head falling to lay against the wooden surface of their desk.

The sound of their coupling filled the empty room as skin slapped against skin and Ryan's grunts and Shane's moans mingled together. Ryan reached out for Shane's hands, and their fingers intertwined desperately as a raging heat filled them.

The only thing that marked his climax was the blinding heat. Shane jerked on the desk, and when he finally came back down, Ryan was still thrusting. Once, twice, thrice and his boyfriend was cumming, and he uttered an overstimulated moan as he was filled to the brim. Damn, they forgot condoms. Whatever, they were both clean. But still. Annoying.

They lay there panting, trying to catch their breath after their slightly spontaneous and slightly risky bout of aggressive sex. Shane was, all in all, pleased. His backside ached, and his throat felt a bit scratchy, but it was just a reminder to what they had done. And then.

"There once was a boy who—"

"Ryan, I'm going to punch your teeth out."

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on my tumblr @shyyans !! we have a good time
> 
> also yea i had to repost this cuz im dumb and fucked up. im awful. kill me


End file.
